Counterstrike Kenny
by Kylefan1990
Summary: When Cartman Turns evil, it is up to Kyle, Stan and Kenny to stop him. Even if that means killing along the way. My first fan Fiction please read and review. Contains: Strong Language, violenceblood and gore. Proceed with caution
1. Prologue

_Counterstrike Kenny _

_Disclaimer I do not own the characters, just this story. _

_Summary: When Kenny was eight years old he stumbled on something that changed their lives forever. Also a curse has been going out to people and now Kyle Stan and Kenny have it. Cartman is evil and the boys have to get to him. But what if this curse also makes you crazy? Kenny is the leader and Kyle and Stan are his minions. _

_Caution: this story contains scenes of violence, language and brief humor. Proceed only if you dare. Rated T _

**Prologue **

**One night as eight year old Kenny McCormick was in his attic as always. He was always there, trying to escape his abusive life. He hated it. He always died. While he was looking at a pair of old porno magazines, something caught his eye. "What the hell is this?" he mumbled. He went towards the glinting light. "Why in gods name do my parents have this box?" As he went closer to the mysterious box, something told him that he was to not open it. But Kenny never listened to his conscious, even if he did end up dead most of the time. He went closer. It almost seemed like it was opening by itself. A blinding flash of white and Kenny saw a spirit like thing flying across the room. **

**Meanwhile:**

**Cartman was in his room being spoiled like he always was. He was currently talking to his stuffed animal Clyde Frog. Suddenly just like Kenny, he too felt the spirit. "What the hell, what the fuck is this light. MOM! A weird……. The light slammed into him. "AGGHHHH!" With that, the light disappeared, but Cartman now looked different. Evil to be exact. His mom heard him scream and came bursting into the room. "Poopie kins what is it? ERIC!" She now noticed that her son did not look right. "Hello mother" That was when he struck. Cartman brandished a knife on his mother and said, "Goodbye mother." Mrs. Cartman barely had time to move. He stabbed at her. Blood was gushing out of Mrs. Cartman. She died instantly. To be sure Cartman decapitated her and stuffed her head into a basket. Across the street, Kyle and Stan heard the screams. It came from the Cartman residence. "Holy fuck dude!" said Kyle to Stan Kenny suddenly burst into the room. "Guys!" Cartman is evil." **

So that is the end of the prologue. Please read and review. Try not to be mean or to abusive. If I get 20 or more reviews then I will continue. This is my first ever Fan Fiction. IF you have an idea please feel free to post it.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1: A horrible Future

Wow thanks for the reviews guys. This next chapter may get a little graphic. Since this is only the first time that I have ever contributed a fan fic. I will try to keep my promise of it being gory and bloody. If you want me to change anything post it in your next review.

Warning: this chapter and possibly others may become graphic. I said that it was a suspense horror, but it may also have other things like strong and vulgar language. Proceed with caution.

**Chapter one: A horrible future**

**Eight years have passed since the gruesome death of Mrs. Cartman. Things have changed since the now possessed Eric ruled the world. For one thing, he was king, and all who betrayed him or fucked him up, then they will die a long and slow death. The whole town had bowed down to him. All except three people, the now 16 year old Kenny, Kyle and Stan and some of there friends; but that was not likely. "Kenny, we have to do something about fat ass. He is killing everyone that we have ever held dear. Why, just the other day he sent our teacher Mr. Mackey to be thrown onto a bed of nails because he said that he did not want to bow down to rule out saying mkay. I can't take it anymore," Kyle said to his best friend Kenny. Kyle was always like this, always freaking out and that was Tweaks Job. Suddenly they heard a piercing sound. It was the alarm, the alarm that meant someone would be killed. He stood there grinning evilly. "HEEEEEEEEYY guys!" Cartman said now looking at them. You said my name in vain and said it to fuck me up. How sad the now pathetic losers that I once used to call my friends. Well Kyle it is your turn." "WHATTT! How did you know?" Kyle looked fearful. "Well, an agent of mine tipped me off." Would you care to show yourself Butters" Kyle looked behind him and sure enough he saw Butters who looked away when Kyle glared at him. "I am sorry guys, but he would have killed me. I am sorry," Butters said. "WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH, I OUGHT TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKEN BASTERD!" Kyle leapt towards Butters. What he did not see was the knife that Eric was holding. "IF you harm my friend, then I will rip out your intestines and use them to hold up my curtains." HE caught Kyle in his one hand and brandished the knife toward his neck, letting it hang above the spot just where his Adam apple was. **

**Yeah I know that curtains thing was stupid but I have to leave you in suspense. Read and review. I may continue or play with you a little. Depends on how good my reviews are. If they are good then I will continue. Sorry for the shortness I am not used to writing stories I will try to make the next one longer. If it is not I can not help it I am trying Also please give me clues as to what I should put into it. **

**Kenny out **


	3. Chapter 3: New Found Powers

**Chapter three: New found powers**

**Cartman grinned as he looked down at Kyle. He raised the knife and bought it down hard. To everyone's astonishment, the knife did not pierce Kyle. Eric's grin quickly vanished to a look of complete shock. He raised the knife and tried to bring it down even harder. It did not work. Stan who was now confused, turned to look at Kenny. Kenny had his eyes closed and seemed to be muttering something. Stan turned around again to notice that Eric had thrown Kyle to the ground. "I do not know what happened, but I will kill you Kyle. I swear to god, that I will kill you." With that, Eric turned and grabbed Butters and several of his associates. Stan ran over to Kyle and felt his neck, he was breathing but was unconscious. Stan got up and looked at Kenny. "Kenny what were you doing when Eric was about to stab Kyle? Hang on; you prevented Kyle from being stabbed." Kenny sighed, disappointed that his secret was discovered. "Yes, I can prevent people dying. You want me to prove it? Go to that spot and you will see that Eric dropped his knife. Now hold that knife in front of you and throw it at me. I will be alright." Stan looked at the knife in his hand then threw it as hard as he could towards Kenny. Kenny. Kenny just stood there. Stan did not want to watch but he could not look away. The knife seemed to go right through Kenny. Kenny however did not look harmed. "Holy shit! What the fuck did you do?" Kenny smiled and explained what happened to him. "Eight years ago, I went into my attic and I was just there to get some magazines. I suddenly saw this box, and I went towards it. When I got there, the box suddenly seemed to open by itself. This weird light came out of it, and seemed to float away. Later I found out it was in Cartman. Then after that, I noticed that another light came out and flung itself at me. From then on I went on living my life as always. Now here is the weird part. I was walking down the street and the usual car coming down to hit me thing. This time I saw the car coming toward me and instead of it hitting me; it just passed right through me. From then on, I have been able to prevent people dying and not die myself." Stan stared at Kenny. "I know it is weird but it is true as you have just seen for yourself," said Kenny. Stan knew what Kenny told was true, but he could not believe it was true. Little did he know that he too had a secret power, but he would not discover for quite some time.**

**How was that? If you paid attention during the prologue then you would notice that what Kenny said was what happened in the Prologue. Well, it is almost time for school to start as I did this on Sunday. I have a lot of homework so it may take awhile for me to update. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I will try but chances are I will be very busy with homework. Take care. **

**This is Kenny Signing off **


	4. Chapter 4: Stan's New Powers

I am wondering how many chapters are there. I am planning on making at least 10. Currently I am at school, I may make this short because of my classes, but I will continue typing. I will give powers to Stan. Thanks for all the reviews. Well here is the rest of the story.

Chapter 4: Stan's power

The next morning seemed to pass regularly for the boys.

Kyle woke up and asked what was going on. Stan with help from Kenny told what happened to Kenny eight years ago.

"I knew something weird was going on with Kenny.

Just the other day, I saw him get stabbed while he was in a fight, but was left unharmed," Kyle said.

Stan looked annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Kyle sighed but did not answer him.

Just then Butters came running in.

"Aww man it is the bastard that almost got me killed.

Fuck you Butters!" Kyle said now fuming.

Butters however did not seem affected

. "I understand why you would be mad at me Kyle.

I had to do it, he threatened to kill me.

I however bring good news.

Cartman has not been heard from since that, you know that day."

Somehow when Butters was saying this, Stan could tell that he was lying, though when he looked at Butters he did not see the slightest trace of a grin.

Stan could not figure out why he could tell this, he just could tell. He also thought he heard Butters say something, but when he asked what Butters said, Butters had a confused look on his face. He heard the voice say,

"I sure hope they do not find out that I am going to betray them. Why is Stan looking at me like that?"

Stan then knew that he can read Butter's mind. Though how this came to be, Stan was unsure. He decided to test him, to see if Butters would fall for it.

"Hey Butters, can you keep a secret from Cartman?" There it was again the voice that Stan heard.

"Yes, now it is the time for some gossip. Then to tell it to Cartman and to get my revenge for all the times these people who I once used to consider my friends. I hate how Stan keeps looking at me like that. I hope he has not figured me out. Oh Jesus I am starting to sweat. Oh yammicers, now Kyle and Kenny are starting to look at me. Oh what do I do? I have to get out of here."

Butters opened his mouth to say something but Stan interrupted him.

"Butters you are not leaving. I know you are going to tell and we can not have that now can we?"

He saw the puzzled expressions on Kyle and Kenny's faces.

"I can read minds, though I do not know why."

Now he could he could see the panic in Butters face.

"Kenny, Stan seize him, we will make him swear not to tell."

Kenny and Kyle looked at one another, then they went over to Butters, who was paralyzed for being found out. A couple minutes later, Butters was tied up.

"So you think you can be Eric's servant? Well what would happen if you were not to make it back? You will not be going back to Cartman."

Kenny, who was extremely confused, was trying to look as if he knew what was going on. Kyle however knew exactly what was going on. He saw how Stan looked at Butters. His Eyes seemed to look into Butter's eyes. He would not come close to dying again. If Butters was sent to spy then he would have to be dealt with as soon as possible. Stan again looked into Butter's eyes and into his empty brain.

"No matter what they do to me, I will not spill. Heck they can kill me. I have a way to come back. There are more of us faithful to Cartman, even his girlfriend Wendy. Though I hardly doubt he can get her, he loves her. He wont kill his own girlfriend. Yeah you hear me Stan, Everyone is faithful to Cartman. Even right now as you keep me here, we have spies. The only one who is against Eric is Tweak. Eric is going over to his house in an hour to deal with him. What is it going to be, Stan, Tweak or me?"

Stan was angry. Kyle came over to him and said,

"What is it Stan? Did he say something, or rather think something?"

Stan could hardly believe this. How did Kyle know? Did he have the same power?

"There are spies everywhere. Tweak….. he is the only one who is on our side. Butters says that Wendy and everyone else are spies. Kenny go out there, you have the power to not die and those around you. See if you can go to Tweak. Bring him back so we can save him. Kyle what is your power? Wait! I could just read your mind. Butters is here."

Kyle thought and looked at Stan. Stan looked at Kyle and read his mind.

"Stan I could bring pain. I could torture him to death. If he does not talk, then I will kill him. He betrayed us once."

Stan nodded at Kyle to show that he understood. "Kyle" he said out loud, "Stay here with this pest. As for me, I will go deal with this so called great Cartman."

With that he left Kyle and Kenny to do their jobs.

-

Well I made this chapter longer. By now you will beg me to continue. I plan on doing the next few chapters from Kenny's and Kyle's viewpoints. So the next chapter will be called Kyle or something. That is not what I plan on calling it, but it will be similar. Thanks so much for your reviews. Because I am at school, I had to refrain from strong language because of my class and teacher reading behind my back. The next chapter will have a lot more language because I will be at home and free to curse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review! Thanks!

This is Kenny saying "Have a good day!"


	5. Chapter 5: Kenny

**Note: Chapters 5, 6, 7 are all going to be a different viewpoint. Since Stan assigned a mission we get to see what happens as the boys complete their mission. Now do you know the kind of formatting where it tells what one character is doing and then something completely random happens and you don't know what happened. Then in the next chapter from a different viewpoint and it tells what happened in the previous chapter. This is going to be in that format. Enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 5: Kenny

Kenny watched as Stan walked out in a hurry. He really hoped that Stan knew what he was doing.

He turned to Kyle who had a really weird look on his face.

"You go, Kenny, I will deal with this fucker," he said.

Kenny walked out of the house and walked his way to Tweak's house.

Things sure have changed since Cartman took over the world.

For one thing the local billboard that Kenny and his friends used to vandalize and say things like, "Kenny Rulz and "Stan for president."

Back then Eric was normal; at least that is what he said.

Cartman was far from normal.

For one thing, he always had a strange habit of insulting people, Kyle mostly.

Then when Kyle moved on to bigger and better things, Cartman would then pick on Kenny.

Kenny could now see Tweak's house in the distance.

It looked the same, the only thing that was missing was that fake mailbox that Cartman installed to fool the family.

Tweak is not a bad person, he is just,

Kenny tried to think of a word,

different and paranoid. He now arrived at the worn looking house

. He looked up as if expecting Tweak to shout out,

"Gah, hey Kenny,"

but that did not come.

Wondering what must have happened to him Kenny knocked on the door.

No answer.

He turned the knob and found out that it was unlocked.

He knew where to go, he had been to Tweak's house before.

Back when he claimed that Gnomes were stealing his underwear.

Kenny went up the stairs and turned right. There was Tweak's bedroom.

Kenny knocked on the door and said,

Hey Tweak, its Kenny can I come in?"

He could hear footsteps walk to the door and the knob turned.

There he was, shaking and looking as if he had the shit scared out of him.

"Oh it is you Kenny come in, make sure you make no sudden movements." They are watching me, AHHHH."

Kenny sighed and went into the room. HE was used to this,

Tweak did it all the time.

He got into the room and noticed that everything was taped.

The windows, and the doors, Kenny had to learn the hard way while coming into the room.

Tweak looked around and said in a whisper so that Kenny had to lean in to hear him.

"Kenny, please help me.

The other day Eric showed and he said that he was coming to take me for betraying his "lordship".

That was a far as he got before Kenny angrily interrupted.

"Calm down Tweak I was sent by Stan and Kyle to get you."

Kenny could have sworn that he heard a knock on the door.

Quietly, he went over to the window and looked out.

He gasped, Butters was out there grinning looking up at the window.

"Oh Shit, Kenny and Tweak said at the same time.

Kenny knew what was to be done.

He did not like the sound of it,

But he would sacrifice himself so Tweak would not be found.

Slowly he got up and made his way to the door.

"What are you doing Kenny?"

Kenny sighed and told Tweak what he was going to do.

"Kenny you can't they will kill you for helping me."

Kenny nodded and opened the door.

He went down the stairs and stared at the front door.

The knock cam again sounding like Butters was going to knock the door down.

Kenny sighed, and walked toward the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO! AGhhh" he heard.

Kenny turned and there was Tweak.

"I will do it" Thanks for helping me."

Kenny could do nothing because Tweak was already at the door.

"Hey guys," Butters said.

It was very strange because Butters was not grinning evilly.

Kenny thought to be safe;

he should do the secret code that his friends used in case something like this happened.

"What was the name of the annoying towel that followed us and was really annoying?"

Butters was not there so if this was not Butters then he would know.

He grinned before saying, "Towile"

Kenny smiled and turned to look at Tweak.

Tweak fainted.

"Oh well" turning to Butters, who was really Kyle,

"What are you doing here where is the real Butters."

Kyle walked in still in Butter's Disguise.

Then he turned to them and took out a small thing that looked like a electric razor

but only with several buttons on it.

He held it up to his face and pressed a button and he morphed into Kyle.

His face was sad and he looked as if he saw a ghost.

"I killed him Kenny. He would not tell me what he was doing.

I got angry and I tortured him without meaning to.

Cartman and one of his spies came over and knocked on the door.

Before I answered, I realized that I had my morphing device with me

I quickly morphed into Butters and I went to the door, making sure I hid the real Butters.

He stood there grinning at me and said that he was tipped off that I had come over and was being interrogated.

Well I said that I was able to keep to my self and he told me that it was good.

I asked him, being as I was Butters if he can review the plan.

He looked at me as if I was crazy but shrugged and told me the plan.

It was horrible he plans on..." but that was as far as he went.

For a red beam had just hit him, and knocked him out.

Cartman came out looking like he was very happy about something.

"I am so pleased that this piece of shit led me here.

I got suspicious because Butters was made into the perfect henchman and never repeated questions. Thanks so much" Kenny was taken aback, Cartman here! With that Cartman fired the lazar at Kenny who was so surprised that he even forgot he could not die and passed out in front of Cartman.

How is that? Don't worry they are not dead. They are just stunned. The next chapter will be from Kyle's point of view and will explain what happened to Butters. Then after that will be Stan who finds them unconscious in Tweak's house but Without Tweak. SO read and review and I will get back to you

This is Kenny signing off


	6. Chapter 6:Kyle

Note: Sorry for the long delay I have been busy with the holidays. Well anyway here is the next part of the story. This will be from Kyle's point of view. I might change some of the things that happened in Kenny's chapter because I feel that I can explain more. Also we will hear briefly from Stan in this Chapter. Okay here is the story. Again sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 6: Kyle

Kyle stared after Stan with a confused and for some reason scared look, though why he did so, Kyle had no idea. Kenny looked at Kyle and said rather reluctantly, "Well Kyle I will be going out, uh see you I guess." With that Kenny went up to the door and went out into the cold.

Kyle went out of the kitchen and in to the room with Butters. He turned to the now still figure of Butters and said, "You know, Butters we can do this the easy way or the hard way, what will it be?" Butters however, did not move or speak. "Butters"? Kyle said. He went up to the stiff form of Butters and poked him.

Butters did not move. Little did he know that someone was sneaking up on him. Kyle turned around just in time but it was too late, with that, the stranger brought something down on Kyle and Kyle got knocked out.

A little while later, he woke up to find himself in a dark room he did not remember seeing in his life. He looked around the room and saw a dark figure standing near a wall with his back to Kyle. "Where the hell am I?" Kyle shouted at the figure.

"Oh you know where we are. We are in your basement." The figure said now laughing evilly at Kyle's predicament. The figure then walked into the light. Kyle gasped as he was face to face with Butters. "What… how did you escape?" Kyle now demanded all fear out of his voice. Butters laughed and stared down at Kyle with the most horrible expression Kyle had ever seen in his life. "Well I could tell you but let us not dwell on the useless points to the conversation."

"First the Butters you captured was not even the real thing as you can already guess. It was in fact Stan that you captured. To make a long story short as soon as Stan walked out of the building, I came and knocked him out then I quickly ran inside your house while you and Kenny were in the Kitchen and I used my own little transforming device. Yes you are not the only one Kyle, who has one of those things. Anyway I transformed Stan into myself and quickly ran and hid as you cam out. That is why you were knocked out you pathetic piece of shit." Butters now turned to Kyle wearing a now triumphant expression.

Kyle through this confession was stunned. That was Stan in the chair. "YOU BETTER GET ME UNTIED OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU MOTHERFUCKER." Kyle shouted. He was really pissed of now. How dare this Melvin speak to him this way.

Butters did not even cower. It was like he was fucken immune to the boy's threats. "Oh come on Kyle, did you really think I would do that." Kyle was now furious. Not caring if he was tied down, he leapt at Butters. He did not get far though because he was tied up and could not do as much as kick the ground angrily.

Butters saw this and immediately jumped out of the way so he was far out of reach from Kyle. "Silly fool, I am not that pathetic little bastard that you guys picked on when we were kids. I learn as do the rest of us." With that, Butters reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharp dagger. "Kyle, can I let you in on a little secret? I was threatened and beat by Cartman into agreeing to try and kill you. I did not want to but he threatened to kill me and my family if I did not agree. Now look at the results, after all those years of calling me a pussy and a douchbag, I finally get to have my revenge on you."

With that he raised the dagger. Suddenly an unseen force hurled into Butters knocking him back into a wall. Kyle gasped at what he saw in front of him. It was Stan. "I thought you were tied up." Kyle now was breathless as he tried to hold still while Stan untied him. "I was I just heard the plan and my anger for Butters trying to kill you must have tempted me to get untied faster. Come on lets get you out of here." With that the rope was undone and the two boys went over to the stairs. Before they got to the top of the stairs though, an angry shout came from behind them.

They both turned around and saw Butters standing there looking furious. He now held up the dagger and threw it at Kyle. Stan saw this and quickly stood in front of Kyle. The knife seemed to tear through Stan and a big amount of blood spurted out and hit Kyle. Stan had a look of intense pain on his face and he dropped down the stairs. Kyle screamed and ran down the stairs. Stan was barely alive and sputtering and choking and coughing up blood. Kyle knelt down and said, "Stan please don't die, please don't die." Stan looked up and said "K-Kyle please stop, I am okay." No, please don't die; you were supposed to defeat Cartman. We will get through this. You will be fine." Please." Stan smiled put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and died right there in Kyle's arms.

Butters laughed as Kyle got up and faced him. "You killed my best friend you son of a bitch, I will fucken kill you." With that Kyle leapt on him and started choking him. With one swift movement of the hand Butters knocked him away. "You think that you can kill me that easily. I have not even started. Butters walked up to Kyle and raised his foot. Suddenly a ghostly light erupted from Stan's dead body and flashed blinding white. Kyle and Butters gasped at what they saw. It was Stan. However Stan was see through.

Even though Stan was dead here he was, like he was alive again. Butters and Kyle said at the exact same time, "W…what….h- how are you when you are dead?" By this time Stan was solid but was still able to glide over to Butters and Kyle. "You know that is a really funny story. You see guys, I had a chat with god and because of what I had done, and he6 allowed me one chance to complete my unfinished business. You see Butters," here he turned to the now astonished Butters," when you threw the knife at Kyle, I did not want Kyle to get hurt by the knife. So I sacrificed myself by stepping in front of the knife's path. So naturally I died as a hero. God said that because of that noble deed I can return to the living but only as a ghost and try to stop Cartman." Here Stan paused to look at the boys. Only Kyle seemed to be happy about all this.

Butters however looked really angry and pissed that he got all his hopes up about killing someone and then having to be proved wrong like all the other times. "This ends right here, I was instructed to kill Kyle as he was the one that my master hates the most. Now that I killed Stan then that will be….." but that was as far as he got because both Kyle and Stan leapt towards Butters. Butters had no time to react because Kyle and Stan both had him trapped towards a wall. "So you think that you can just walk out of the building like nothing ever happened. You fucken killed me and now I will kill you for what you have done to me." Stan said while holding on to Butters with now clenched fists.

With that Stan went over to the knife on the floor and tried to pick it up. Of course when ghosts try to pick up objects the object just goes right through them. Sure enough when Stan tried to pick up the knife his fingers went right through the knife. Butters pushed Kyle away with one hand. Kyle was sent back a few feet and landed on a table and hit his head and was knocked out. Butters then walked over to the knife and picked it up.

"Stan, it looks like you are too late to stop me. You are dead and now Kyle can join you in the after life. I heard your plan about sending Kenny over to that asshole Tweak. He is over there and no one can stop me this time. Before I captured you Stan I went over to Tweak's house as myself and I looked happy and pretended to be disguised. When Kenny saw me he was suspicious and asked me the code that you pathetic Bastards use to know if one of you is actually real."

"Naturally Cartman told me about the Towlie incident so I knew what the answer was. After I gave the code, I took out Kyle's device and transformed into Kyle. I pretended to be really scared and told a fake plan to Kenny. Then Cartman came right on schedule and pretended to knock me out and then he knocked out Kenny with his lazar. By this time, Kenny was knocked out so Cartman went over to Tweak and took him captive. Then he went over to me, turns out that I only pretended to faint and told me to capture you Stan and disguise you as me so Kyle would be fooled to torture you."

"So after that I went looking for you. It took me awhile to search for you. When I could not find you I gave up and headed back to Cartman. On my way back I had the fortunate luck to see you near Kyle's house. I snuck up on you and knocked you out. Then I went to search for where Kyle was. I found the house and while you were in the Kitchen I went to the chair and tied you up and then transformed you into me so it looked like I was unconscious. Then I hid from Kyle. When he noticed that you were unconscious I then snuck up on him and knocked him out, and here we are."

Stan gasped at what Butters had just told him. Butters laughed even harder and went over to the unconscious Kyle. "You see Stan, your pathetic attempt to save Kyle was futile. I will have accomplished my mission to Cartman and have killed both you and Kyle in one day." With that he raised the dagger and let it dangle in front Kyle. Just as he was about to drop the dagger, another unseen force hit Butters for the second time that day. Stan was struck dumb as Kenny was getting up and looking at Butters. Stan could only stare in fascination as Kenny stared back at him with a look of complete horror at Stan. "Stan your dead?" Kenny said sadly. Stan slowly nodded as Kenny started to cry.

**That was exciting now was it. Don't worry for you Kyle fans out there Kyle is not dead he was just knocked out. The next chapter will explain on how Kenny was knocked out and then awoke to find "Kyle" and Tweak gone. I am again really sorry about the huge delay I was busy at school and with the holidays. I hope you enjoyed my story. I think it may be a bit confusing right now. So I am sorry if you are confused. Let me know what you are confused on in your next review, and I will try to answer your questions.**

**This is Kenny saying goodbye until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries and Kennys Power

Hey sorry for the long delay, I have been busy with homework. Your assignment after this chapter is to come up with a song that best describes this story. Don't ask why because I don't know why either. So here is the next chapter in the story. Note this chapter will be very short as it will be leading up to the next and last chapter. I decided to have eight chapters. The eighth chapter will be the final showdown with a huge fight scene in it.

Chapter Seven: Discovery and Kenny's New Power

Kenny awoke with a groan. It took him awhile to discover where he was and how he came to be there. He got up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that both Tweek and Kyle were gone. He went over to the last place he remembered seeing Tweek. When he got to the stairs he decided to look on the table for anything. On the table besides the staircase was a message.

Dear Kenny,

I bet you are wondering why you are alone. Well Kenny, I took Tweek and you have 3 days to respond otherwise he is dead. But then again you also might be wondering where poor innocent Kyle is. Well Kenny I Stan Marsh, yes that is right Stan Marsh me have kidnapped Kyle. I bet you are wondering why my sudden burst of betrayal happened. Well I HATE YOU GUYS SO FUCKEN MUCH THAT I DECIDED TO FIND BETTER FRIENDS LIKE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ERIC CARTMAN. GOODBYE KENNY. Oh and by the way take out your entire rage on me. Make me suffer.

Yours truly,

STAN MARSH

Kenny gasped as he finished reading the letter. "Stan why?" why did you betray us like this. Kenny now walked out the door and went to look for Stan. Kenny looked all around town, looking for Stan. He finally gave up and decided on going back to head back to Kyle's house. As he was walking down he thought he could see Butters up ahead. As he hurried up to see if it was true, he saw STAN. Now he could take out his anger like the letter said. "STAN YOU SON OF A BITCH GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." Kenny was in a rage. Stan looked dumbfounded. He had no idea what the hell Kenny was talking about. Kenny now came up to him and starting beating the living daylights out of him. Stan tried to tell Kenny that he did not do anything but was unable to do so because of Kenny's massive blows.

Kenny paused catching his breath. SUDDENLY….. Everything seemed to freeze. Kenny then saw an image in his head. He saw Cartman grinning at HIM, HIM! "Hello Kenny, if you are seeing this you get to see the wonderful plan I have ahead of the whole town. By this time you should also have disposed of STAN. I bet you are confused, you see I wrote that letter, and I have Tweak here." Here he paused and Kenny then saw a nervous Tweak Tied up and gagged slowly going towards a huge saw. "POOR Kenny, lets see if you can be a hero and save him. Everything you have seen here has not happened yet but in an hour I will start the machine that will ruin Tweak's life as well as everyone. Because Kenny, Tweak is the key to the whole world. If I kill him I will be able to take over the world and kill all the bastards in the world that pissed me off. Plus Kenny I have taken your powers of immortality. That means you are FREE TO DIE. Now go and try to stop me. You will return to earth….. NOW!"

Kenny gasped as everything came back into focus. He saw Stan shake. Kenny got up and helped Stan to his feet. "I had some kind of vision, Stan. I am sorry for beating you but eric convinced me that you betrayed us. I got mad and well you know the rest. CARTMAN, he wants to………" this was as far as he got for Stan interrupted. "I know, I had the same vision. We have to stop him but we need to check up on Kyle." Just as they were going to head in that direction, Butters popped out of nowhere and came up behind Stan and hits him on the head with something. Kenny screams and tries to run but trips. Butters grins and knocks him out too.

Kenny wakes up in Kyle's Kitchen. "I have to stop getting knocked out, hey where is STAN!" Kenny gets up and searches around the room. He hears a faint scream and runs to the source. He runs up to the basement door and shoves his ear against it. "STAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Its Kyle's voice. Kenny slowly opens the door and heads down the stairs a little while. He sees Kyle hunched over something but can not make it out what it is. He sees Butters laugh. He sees Butters get out a knife and point it at Kyle. Kenny thinking fast, runs down the stairs and runs toward Butters. He manages to hit full force into Butters. Butters is thrown back into a table and knocked out. He slowly looks at Kyle. HE now sees that what Kyle was hunched over was Stan's dead body. That is not what Kenny is looking at, he is looking at a ghostly Stan. "You're your dead, HOLY FUCK." With that he sank to his knees and cried.

**How did you like that? The next chapter will have a showdown to the death and a surprising ending. Thanks so much for supporting me. If you enjoyed this story then look foreword to my next story but that on will be on freedom of speech as it will be in scripted format. See ya **

**Kenny signing off **


	8. Chapter 8 A final Showdown

**Hey everyone sorry for the long delay, I had a shit load of homework to do plus I could not think of anything to do for this chapter. Now I have to warn you, there will be strong bloody gory violence. This chapter will also explain everything. Be prepared to be on the edge of your seats for this chapter. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter to Counterstrike Kenny. **

Chapter eight: A final showdown

Stan knew why Kenny was crying. He was crying because he had punched Stan and called him many things. Kenny was crying very hard by now. Kenny slowly got up and faced the now unconscious Butters. While looking at Butters, Kenny noticed something weird. Where Butters was now lying, he saw that there was a bright red patch on the floor.

"Hey Stan did you notice this thing on Butters while you were battling him?" Stan looked to where Kenny was now pointing. "Kenny get away from that thing." It was too late Kenny already picked it up and instantly began to change. "Stan come here I want to show you something." With that he pulled out a knife from nowhere and started going toward Kyle. "Kenny fight it, it controls your mind, fight it." Kenny now turned to Stan and said. "Foolish human, I am not Kenny I am a clone of the great Cartman. I will now kill the damn Jew." Stan could not do a thing as he was a ghost. Kyle started screaming and backing up. Kenny laughed and ran toward Kyle. "Now I will finally kill the Jew! I can not believe it!" Kyle screamed and tried to run but Kenny trapped him.

"Kenny please you got to fight it. I know you are still in there." Kyle said to Kenny. Kenny paused for a little bit. "Kyle"? He said. "NO I have to kill the Jew." He seemed to be arguing with himself now. "He is my friend." But I have to kill him. Enough!" Kyle gasped as Kenny ripped off the patch took out a lighter from somewhere and burned it.

"Kyle are you okay?" Kenny asked. HE held out his hand and Kyle took it. Kenny helped Kyle up. Suddenly there was a groaning from where Butters lay. Butters then got up and said "Where am I?" Butters seemed to be back to himself again now that the patch was off him. "Kyle grinned at the sight that Butters was no longer evil and out to kill him. "Butters we have to get to where Cartman is, he has Tweak held captive." Kenny said. "We have….." he checked his watch. "Holy Shit we have 5 minutes. We have to leave right now!" Stan looked around at Butters, he may be dead but Stan still had his powers. He looked into Butters and this is what he heard. "What happened why is Stan dead where does everyone have to go?" Stan sighed, Butters was back to normal

"Guys come on we have to go!" Kenny now sounded hysterical. Kenny was really scared. They had wasted all this time instead of saving Tweak. Kenny is now up the stairs and says, "Guys if you don't get up I will go." Kenny then ran out the door. Kenny ran with all his strength. He heard a shout from behind him. When he turned around he saw that Stan, Kyle and Butters were right on his trail. He smiled as he turned to run to help Tweak.

**Lately things won't go my way**

Tweak screamed as the deadly blade inched closer and closer to his feet.

**Lately everything is grey**

A mysterious person in the shadows watched how Tweak got closer and closer to the saw. It picked its nose a few times before thinking of something to do.

**It feels like something**

Kenny was now panicking as he did not know where Eric was keeping Tweak. He screamed and said, "Butters do you remember where Cartman is at? Some kind of hideout will do. Hurry for fuck sake hurry!" Kenny was now in a panic. He had only 2 minutes left before Tweak would be dead.

**It feels like… nothing**

Tweak was now crying because he would be dead any moment. HE watched as the saw started to inch closer and closer to his shaking feet. Any minute now he would get his leg sawed off.

**So I came too far**

The figure got up and walked over to where Tweak was being held. "Going somewhere miss?" a voice came from behind her. The figure turned around and saw a guard.

**To end up this way**

Butters thought about where Eric took him before he brainwashed him. "I think it was near where the shop class was. He turned it into a really high tech building." Kenny ran faster now only about 1 minute left before Tweak would meet his doom.

**Feeling like I'm god**

Tweak saw the deadly blade right in front of his feet. He could feel the saw ripping into his feet, blood was everywhere as the saw cut into his foot.

**Feeling there's no way**

The figure grinned in the darkness. With a swift karate kic, the figure kicked the guard right in the head breaking it. The guard went down with his neck broken and blood was flying from it. With that the figure ran to the control booth and flipped the switch.

**So I came too far.  
To end up this way.  
Feeling like I'm god.  
Feeling there's no way.**

Tweak was very relieved to not have his foot completely cut off, but the saw did cut through a good amount of the skin. Blood was everywhere. His celebration was cut off as Tweak and the mysteries figure were surrounded by more guards. The figure in the shadows was able to disappear before the guards captured it. Tweak however was dragged away.

**So I'm angry for today.  
Anger's the only thing I've made. **

Kenny was scared shitless. According to his watch they were too late. Kenny paused in his tracks and fell to the ground crying how he should have ran faster. Stan, Kyle and Butters caught up to the now trembling figure of Kenny. "Kenny, you tried your best but Tweak is gone. Let's stop the fat ass and avenge Tweak." Stan said trying to comfort the now sobbing Kenny.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light, and Kenny looked up and saw a girl that he knew very well indeed. "Kelly! It is you. I am so glad to see you, but alas poor Tweak got killed by the saw and we were too late." By this time Kenny had his arms around his girlfriend. "Kenny relax" she said trying to comfort Kenny. "I managed to save him, but some of Eric's guards surrounded us. I managed to get away but Tweak did not. I think that they might keep him hostage somewhere. If we hurry we can get to him in time." Here she picked her nose again.

Kenny was very relieved that Tweak was not dead, but still sad at the idea of him being held captive. Together the five friends hurried to help save their friend. It took a long time but when they finally got to the old preschool they saw that it had changed a lot. For one thing it now looked very gloomy. Where the old playground was, there was a three foot building. It kind of looked like it was an office building of some sort. "Damn dude Cartman really did something with the place. Look I see the main entrance." Everybody looked to where Stan was pointing and indeed they saw the main entrance.

"Come on guys we should go in." The five kids walked to the door. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise. "Uh guys I think this was a trap." Butters said. Right after he said this the floor gave away and everybody fell down the trap door.

Kenny was the first one to wake from sleep. He tried to move but soon found that he was tied by a piece of rope. He looked around and found the other 4 tied and bound together too. "AHHHH welcome everyone. I am so glad you can DROP in. Kenny turned to look where the voice was coming from. Near a computer of some sort stood Cartman, he was laughing at how Kenny was trying to get free. "FOOL, you can not get untied. BRING HIM TO ME NOW." Cartman demanded. Several guards came over to where Kenny was tied and untied him. Before Kenny could even get away, the guards had him in their grasp and dragged him over to where Cartman stood. "Now Kenny, I would like you to do a favor for me." Cartman reached into his back pocket and brought out a sharp pointed dagger. "Now if you run from me, I will kill you on the spot if you attack me, I will send your little friends down below." Kenny now realized that they were on a narrow beam. The glass floor was see through and he could now see that underneath everything were sharp saws and other really sharp objects. "YES that is right Kenny. I knew you were going to come and I prepared all this for you."

Kenny then knew what he had to do. Slowly he reached into his pocket and retrieved a remote like object with a big button. "Kenny are you stupid, I practically threaten to kill you and all you can think of doing is bring out a little gadget that will not help you."

Kenny grinned again and pushed the button. Instantly Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kelly stepped out from behind a pole. "WHAT! But they are tied up how can this be?" Cartman was looking at where the five people now stood to where he thought they were tied up. "Wrong Cartman, you see when we went on the doorstep; I thought that we were going to fall into a trap so before I stood on the doorstep I got out test robots of my friends here. I then told the real Stan, Kyle Butters in Kelly to warp in here when I pushed the button. You see Kelly here can warp from place to place. As long as someone is holding on to her, then they will be able to warp too."

Here Kenny paused to look at the dumbstruck look on Cartman's face. "Never mind I can still kill you with….. This!" With that he took out his own remote control and pressed the button. Instantly, the floor started to open up. "Guys get out of here. Kelly warp out of here I can take him, just leave." Kenny shouted. Kelly gave him a shocked look but gathered up everyone and then vanished. Kenny then turned to look at Cartman. "Oh Kenny, it was really sweet of you to stay but I think you would have been better off if you have went with them." He then held up the dagger and before Kenny could move, Cartman stabbed Kenny in the heart. Kenny looked down at his chest, which was now bleeding. With one shocked facial expression he fell back onto the floor. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"YES! I win, I win yes. He tried oh he tried but he was still unable to beat me." With that Cartman turned around and walked out of the room. A few minutes later a ghost form of Kenny appeared from the still and shattered body. He was dead, but instead of going up he just stayed where he was. A man then appeared in front of Kenny and Kenny realized that he was god. "Kenny, you are very noble indeed to try to stop Cartman. You sacrificed your life so your friends can get away. That is the act of a hero. Though you are dead I will give you a choice. You can return to your body and have your life back as an immortal. Keep in mind that if you choose this option, that you will die and go to heaven after Cartman has been thrown. The other option is to return to your body, and go back to your normal life and not being immortal. If you choose this option then you will stay on earth as well as your friend Stan. If you die again you will return after an hour every time. So young hero what will it be.

Kenny thought about it really hard. If he were to choose the first option he will be back to an immortal but when Cartman is thrown from his destruction, then I will leave. If I choose the second option then I will return to earth with my old life of dying and coming back later. Kenny thought some more about the decision. If he were to choose the second option he will also return Stan to his body as well as himself if he were to win. "I have come up with a decision. I choose to return to my body and live life till I die. I think that would be the best option." Kenny said to God. God smiled, "Kenny you have done well, as a bonus gift you get this." HE took out a huge sword that had a sharp point. "Use this to battle the evil one and you will find it to match his power. You will wake up NOW!" Kenny felt himself floating towards his body. He awoke in a second. He saw the knife still implanted within his chest. Carefully he took it out of his chest. The huge wound that was there in one second was gone in another. "Okay Cartman. I am ready for you this time." HE got up and noticed the sword on the ground. HE picked it up. He could feel a surge of power run through him. Slowly he walked toward the door that Cartman went out of earlier.

He could hear voices coming from somewhere. He went through another hallway and what he saw nearly killed him. Butters and Kyle and Kelly were surrounded by Cartman and his guards. Stan was also there but since he was a ghost he could not do anything. "Leave them alone you fat piece of shit." Kenny shouted across the room. Cartman stopped dead because he knew he was in trouble. "Kenny, what a pleasant surprise," he said in a false state of happiness. "I thought I killed you what was wrong." Kyle gasped, "WHAT CARTMAN KILLED YOU!" he said while not believing it himself. "YES he killed me, but I came back, and because of my sacrificing myself for my friends I was given another chance." Here Kenny walked down the stairs. "Why Kenny, I thought you knew better to come back after you died." Here Cartman ran at Kenny, but Kenny held up his sword and Cartman stopped in his tracks. Kenny then took the sword and slashed down at Cartman's left hand. The hand exploded at the sword's touch. Blood and veins sprayed everywhere. Kenny now had a face full of Cartman's blood. "Kenny, please we can work something out." Kenny shook his head, "No Cartman I will not compromise, you killed me and your reign of terror is over." With that Kenny slashed the blade and touched Cartman's body. Instantly it exploded and Blood and intestines flew everywhere. Blood covered the ceiling and floors and everyone who was near by. Cartman's head was left. "Kenny I will get you back for this. Mark my words I will make you pay." Kenny then hacked at the head and that too exploded. Everyone was silent as they were watching Kenny. Then Stan started to glow. "Guys what is happing with me?" Then Stan started to become solid again. He looked down at himself and smiled. Kyle grinned and ran towards Stan. The two embraced in a hug. Kenny smiled as slowly the sword he held in his hand started to fade.

**One Week Later**

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Kelly and all their friends held a funeral service for Cartman. It had been a week since Kenny had killed Cartman. They were all glad that it was all over. When it was Kenny's turn to say something about Cartman, he took his girlfriend with him to the podium. "If it weren't for this charming young lady, we would all die. Cartman had his flaws but he would always get through them. I am sure he would go to hell for what he had done, I am sure god would forgive him. I really think my friends should get full credit for helping me." Here Kenny turned to the now crying pair of Stan, Kyle, Tweak and Butters. "I am very glad that everything is back to normal. With that let's go out for some punch and pie!" Everyone cheers and runs out of the memorial. Only Stan, Kyle and Kenny remain along with Kelly. "Guys why don't you help me bury the casket with Cartman's remains. Then I will go to the party with you." They all agreed and together they lifted the casket over to an open grave they pushed it down into the ground and started to bury it. When the task was done, they ran off to join the party. The grave that they left was silent and eerie looking. There was a sudden movement in the dirt and a fat pudgy hand appears and the words "I AM BACK!" are heard in the wind.

**The End?**

**Well that is the story I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank some people. First to my pen pal in CANADA Nikki, she helped with most of the inspiration. The second to my constant reviewer Stackles and all those who reviewed. I would like to thank fanfiction for giving me the idea. I would also like to thank MATT AND TREY PARKER FOR CREATING A WONDERFUL SHOW. **

**The song used in the story is not mine it is the property of Korn and it is called No Way I think it is called that. Anyway I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story where Kenny is mysetersly dying more then usual. Determined to find out the cause of it he discovers something horrible. Another fic that I am considering is one where Kenny falls in love with the new girl at school. That one may be coming soon. Anyway please let me know what you thought of this story. Thanks for reviewing for me guys. Look forward to more from me. Got to go See you. **

**Kenny signing off **


End file.
